Just A Quickie
by writersjoint
Summary: Beca and Chloe try to go grocery shopping, but Chloe being Chloe, apparently has a few better ideas. (One-shot)


A/N: This just randomly popped into my head today, so is wrote it on a whim. Sorry for the errors.

* * *

"Hey, Bec? I think we should go to the store." Chloe said as she looked into the refrigerator.

Beca walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, propping her head on the red heads shoulder.

"And whys that?" Beca asked.

Chloe leaned back into the touch and placed her hands on Beca's. "Well, the only food we have is mustard, pickles, some old milk, and chips." Chloe stated. "And if you want breakfast, we have to go to the store-" Chloe turned around in the embrace and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "If you want anything to eat." She finished with.

Beca smirked. "What if I want to eat you?"

Chloe's mouth parted and she let out a roar of laughter as she titled her head back. "That was so bad."

Beca leaned forward and kissed the front of Chloe's neck. "It wasn't meant to be good, just the truth." Beca mumbled against Chloe's neck.

Chloe smiled and leaned her head to the side so Beca had better access off her neck. Beca stepped them back so Chloe was against the fridge, she started to place soft and lingering kisses on Chloe's neck. The red head loosened her grip on Beca's neck as she felt a warmth breath on her neck, making her shudder.

"We should go to the store first." Chloe managed to get out.

Beca smirked. "You sure?" She asked as she leaned into Chloe's lips.

Chloe let out a breath. "No." And surged her lips forward, locking her and Beca's lips. Beca smiled into it and let her tongue roam Chloe's mouth before pulling apart and kissing down Chloe's chest. Chloe whimpered, so Beca rose Chloe's shirt up.

She placed kisses down her stomach, then traced the hem of Chloe's pajama shorts. She looked up and saw Chloe staring down at her, waiting. "You know, maybe we should wait?" Beca asked.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe asked. Beca shrugged from her position on her knees. "How bad do you want it?" Beca asked.

"Bad enough to skip breakfast." Chloe stated.

Beca smirked. She slipped Chloe's shorts down and her breath hitched when she saw Chloe wasn't wearing any underwear. Beca nodded in approval and looked up. "Why don't we lay you down." She stated, more than asked.

Chloe nodded quickly and walked over to the couch. Beca laughed and followed her. "Aren't you eager?"

Chloe giggled, and then ever so slightly spread her legs as she laid her head down on the arm rest.

Beca set herself in between Chloe's legs and smirked, "Mmm." She moved her fingers through Chloe slowly. "I guess you really do need this."

Chloe's eyes closed and she let out a whimper. Beca kissed Chloe's inner thigh lightly and then started to speed up her movements inside Chloe, earning a breathy moan. She kissed up to Chloe's center and didn't stop the motions, she pulled out for a second, before replacing her fingers with her tongue.

Chloe let out a moan of approval and bucked her hips. Beca's tongue continued making letters and numbers with her skillful tongue and once she felt Chloe's wall tighten and an extra loud moan, she thrusted two fingers inside of Chloe, making the red head cry out her name. She continued pleasuring Chloe and soon enough she reached her climax, filled with grunts and her lovers name.

Beca pulled back and kissed Chloe's inner thigh, then stomach, then chest, then her lips. "Ready to go?"

Chloe giggled and sat up. "Give me a minute."

* * *

"Do you think we should buy kale?" Chloe asked as she walked down an aisle.

Beca stopped with the cart. "No. Ew, why would we buy kale?"

Chloe shrugged. "Healthy." She said.

Beca laughed and started to follow again. "Chlo, do you not remember when Aubrey went on that diet and she ate kale? You tried it and almost threw up."

Chloe stopped at the animal food. "I do remember that. Do you think we should get some cat food?"

Beca laughed. "Why would be buy cat food if we don't have a cat? Are you feeling ok?

Chloe snickered. "Fine. Just horny, but other than that, fine." Chloe causally said and started to walk. Beca's mouth parted and she looked around to see if anyone heard. "Calm down. No one heard." Chloe said.

They walked out of the aisle and an older lady was glaring at the couple. Chloe turned back around and bit her lip. "Ok, maybe one person."

Beca shook her head. "You are something else, my dear." She said.

Chloe placed her teeth on her bottom lip. "Want to come to the bathroom with me?" She whispered.

Beca furrowed her eye brows and looked down at the cart. No food, yet. She looked up at Chloe and saw her smiling hopeful.

She looked around before leaning into Chloe, "Like, for sex?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Chloe nodded and Beca looked nervous. The couple had never done something like that before, she she was understandably nervous.

"Please, Becs?" Chloe whined.

She looked around again before agreeing. They left the cart and walked hand in hand to the restroom, earning another wicked glare from the older women.

Once in, Chloe immediately looked around and made sure they were alone. "Ok, just a quickie. No need for foreplay. I know you just fucked me, but I'm super horny." Chloe said and pulled Beca into a stall.

Beca laughed, they were pushed up against the side, with Chloe's back being on the front door. "Why are you horny?" Beca whispered.

"You just look really hot. I can't help myself." Chloe whispered back.

Beca laughed again before surging forward and kissing Chloe roughly. Their tongues danced momentarily before Beca kissed Chloe's neck.

"Ok, no. Please, Beca." Chloe said.

Beca laughed. "Ok, ok."

She pulled Chloe's pants down and slid her hand inside her underwear. "Make it quick." Chloe said quietly.

Beca started to move her fingers slowly as she pressed her thumb to Chloe's clit. She kissed Chloe's jawline and moved her fingers faster, beginning to thrust them in and out. Chloe's breathing sped up and they heard the door open. Chloe's eyes got wide as her chest was heaving.

"It's ok." Beca mouthed.

The person walked into a stall on the other end of the bathroom, but Beca didn't stop. She actually started thrusting faster, and pressing her thumb to Chloe's clit harder. Beca smirked and looked Chloe in the eyes. Chloe chomped down on her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. Beca used her other hand to cover Chloe's mouth, just incase she let out a scream.

She leaned into Chloe's ear, "You have to be quiet." She said huskily in a small, faint whisper.

Chloe gulped and Beca sped up. They heard the toilet flush and the stall open, Beca kept on and once they heard the door open, then close. Beca did one last thrust and Chloe came with muffled moans into Beca's hand.

Beca pulled out of Chloe and licked her fingers. "Hmm."

Chloe huffed and had a dazed smile. "You are the best."

Beca laughed, but stopped once she heard someone else come in. Chloe fixed her hair, since part of it was proofed up due to being against the door.

"I'll go first and then you after she leaves." Beca whispered.

Chloe only nodded as Beca exited, as secretly as possible.

_She has no clue what I am going to do to her after we shop. But damn, we should really should do this more often. _


End file.
